


Perfidy lies in you

by mihori



Series: Perfidy [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihori/pseuds/mihori
Summary: Clark had to pay for his perfidy with his separation from Bruce. So how does one like Bruce pay for his own perfidy when they were already separated? Is it similar to when two negatives multiplied with each other would equal a positivity that should possibly brighten both of their lives?Is there still a place for Batman in Superman's love life?(-)1 x (-)1 = (+)1, right?
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Perfidy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725112
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Perfidy lies in you

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta-ed so if you see some errors or something. Just let me know?  
> So yeah, this is the continuation to [ Perfidy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763029)  
> Suprise --! I hope you like it, or well, at least tolerate this.

Clark sat in one of the many cafe’s of Metropolis. Not one that he had frequented too, it was someplace new. Quiet. He found solace in knowing he was the only one there.

“Clark” A sharp voice called to him, both chilling and comforting all at the same time. “Diana.” He greeted, not looking up from his cup of coffee. It was a rest day, for both Clark Kent and Superman. So he was a little bit surprised that Diana would be looking for him. 

“I know why you’re here and I don’t need your consolation. Leave me alone. Please.” He resorted to begging, just so Diana would leave him. 

Of course, Diana wouldn’t actually leave him alone, especially not after begging like that. Why did he even try? He watched Diana huff, sitting down in front of him. Just staring at him. “What’s wrong Kal-El?” She whispered, voice going soft on him as if she was speaking to an injured puppy. 

Clark couldn’t keep it in anymore, he sobbed. Sobbed in the ugliest manner he could think of. He hid his face with both of his hands, just sobbing into them. 

“I know I should hate him, despise him and loathe him. Curse his name and forget about him. But, I just-- I can’t help it… Despite all that happened, I just can’t help but _miss_ him.”

Diana frowned, “Oh, Kal, it’s alright. He doesn’t deserve you.” She tries to comfort him, moving so that she’s now sitting beside him, hugging him close and just shielding him from all harm it seemed.

“It’s not fair. How can he just-- and not _feel_ anything?” He sobbed, angry at Bruce, angry at himself for ever believing that Bruce ever loved him.

Diana could only comfort him, knowing any insults directed at Bruce wouldn’t do any good at the kind of hurt Kal was feeling. She never knew Bruce Wayne and Kal-El wouldn’t appreciate such insults from someone who hasn't even met him. 

Still, there was one thing she knew, “You deserve better.”

━━━✦❘༻༺❘✦━━━

Bruce felt like he was drowning all the time.

He was always angry, punching harder than he would normally. Ending fights with his fists instead of words like he usually would. 

He was quick to flare up too, always huffing and puffing, disagreeing with anybody just so he could throw a punch. 

He was fuming. Sulking.

And, the whole Justice League knew about it. 

They looked to Superman for help, but even he was a mess. Batman knew why though. Not like he could have helped anyways, he avoided the big Blue Boyscout best as he could nowadays. 

Knowing who was actually behind that mask hurt way worse than it should have any right to. He knows it wasn’t Superman’s fault for being who he was, it was all Bruce’s fault. For dating some random guy he thought would be too good to be true. And, he was right. It was too good to be true. 

Clark Kent was too good for him. He could never have him. 

Not now. Not ever again.

━━━✦❘༻༺❘✦━━━

Clark sulked as both Clark Kent Daily Planet Journalist and Superman. It wasn’t that he wanted to be comforted, he just couldn’t help it. Knowing what he had just lost, and why he lost it. He suddenly started to second guess himself. Why was he Superman anyways if he can’t even protect the one person that mattered from getting hurt and hating him?

No. He shouldn’t think like that. Bruce Wayne, did not deserve him. 

Diana was right. He did deserve better.

━━━✦❘༻༺❘✦━━━

The Justice League began to look to Diana for leadership during this time. Diana, indeed came through. Knowing how hurt both Kal-El was feeling. She knew she had to come forward. She tried to look for support from Batman, but even the man had gone missing.

It was just like him to go missing at this dire time of need. 

Sometimes she even wondered why she could even trust such a man. A masked vigilante that wouldn’t tell them his name. 

If he continued to be like this, she’d have no choice but to unmask him. Maybe not in front of the whole league, but maybe just a select few. 

They deserved that kind of dedication at the very least, especially if this League was going to hold at all.

━━━✦❘༻༺❘✦━━━

It was just after one of their great battles when Diana finally confronted the two of them.

They were in Atlantis, helping Arthur with some inner conflicts in the city. A battle had arisen for the rightful heir of the throne, the League helped as best as they could, but Superman had been quickly incapacitated and even through their efforts, it was a close battle. It was only through sheer luck, and Cyborg exposing the truth that Arthur was able to grab the command back from the usurper, Ocean Master. 

Now they all sat together, in separate beds where they could not walk out on their own that Diana was finally able to talk to them all without the other storming out.

“This has got to stop.” She commanded from the both of them. The entire league had grown quiet, knowing where this was leading. 

Arthur sat on his bed watching them all. Victor, Barry, Hal and Billy were all on their back on the other side of the room. While Clark and Batman was separated with Diana in between them. 

“Batman, I know you value your identity but you have to know that your secret is tearing up the League’s trust.” She scolded him.

Hal nods, “Yeah, we all know each other’s identities. Heck, even I know who the Big Blue is. You know who we are, why can’t we know who you are?”

Barry was quiet, but he definitely agreed with Hal and Diana. 

At Batman’s continued silence, Arthur spoke. “If you don’t tell us, we will have to take matters into our own hands.” He growled low. 

Superman finally spoke, “Wait. He shouldn’t be forced like this. No. Definitely not like this. While we’re all lying here, injured and recovering. Please, we should give him some time and space to think about this.”

Arthur huffed, “If he thinks about it, he will run.” He challenged Batman, “Are you a coward? I thank you for helping me here, but your fight with the big Blue almost cost us our lives. Cyborg’s most especially.” 

Cyborg bristled, “He actually saved me, though.” He chimed in.

Superman immediately piped up at that, “See!”

Batman rolled his eyes, sighing. He spoke in a deep voice, “Enough.” Halting all arguments in place.

He takes his hand on his cowl and peels it off. 

Everyone grew silent.

“No way.” Barry broke the trance. Everyone turned to look at Clark.

And Clark, well, Clark left.

If he stayed he would have punched Batman, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess, I still wanted to write something that would hurt.  
> I will probably continue this but no promises..!
> 
> Comments, Kudos, and Subscribes are greatly appreciated. It helps convince me to write more. So yeah, just go on and do that and lemme know what you think. (^_^)v


End file.
